


Canceled

by UbiquitousSpontaneities



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, i know that one's wonky but uhh lemme have this, maybe ill do actual animaniacs fic eventually who knows, was having Thoughts so my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousSpontaneities/pseuds/UbiquitousSpontaneities
Summary: Not a very funny word, that one.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Canceled

CANCELED

Not a very funny word, that one. He rolled it about in his head, juggled the letters til his head was spinning and then he was juggling that too and that- 

That was no help at all either. He spun it around, twisted and teased, pulling and tugging at the syllables. It wasn’t a funny word, no good for rhyming - too long, too many sharp edges for that, but if he could... 

That, of course, wasn’t anything ‘sides him deflecting. Staring those eight red letters in the face and stumbling his way to a comeback. He hadn’t stuttered in years, not since those first few shoots (with actual _cameras_ , what a trip, when that was something that impressed him), but those two syllables taunted him as he reached for something, anything to quip back with. 

Anything that could wrestle its way past that still glistening ink, the bowling ball in his head, ping ponging between his thoughts like some gruesome pinball machine. 

Anything other than what happens next. 

Because next smacked of moldering paint and echoing emptiness, of mildewing metal and _what happens once you’re no longer needed._

Because next meant stale air and canned laughter and _what were you three_ _thinking_ _?_

Next was the question of what to do with them and the answer to _they’re too- they’re just too_ _much_ _, alright?_

Was his sentimentality new, or had it been there all along? 

60 years had been a long time, and second miracles were hard to come by. 


End file.
